Ginny gets a Glimpse at the Future
by PigwidgeonHedwig7
Summary: Title says it all. Ginny reads the epilogue. Rated T for minor swearing. Canon. One-shot.  RATE AND REVIEW! Read in Ginny's holidays BEFORE HER 6th year/The trio's 7th year the year they go hunting for horcruxes
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse at the Future (Ginny)

* * *

><p>AN: I'll update my other story soon. So DON'T flame me about that. Otherwise you'll suffer a TERRIBLE wrath.  
>JUST KIDDING :D<br>I mainly wrote this to staisfy my LOVELY, REVIEWING (Hint, Hint ;]) AND INTELLESTUAL readers :)  
>Anyways, this is a one-shot, where Ginerva (I like calling her that :D) reads J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter epilogue.<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a really Sunny Day at the Burrow. Unusually sunny. Since Voldemort's return was officially announced, it was like the sun had vanished. The Dementors had started breeding, which made it EVEN darker.<p>

Back at the Burrow, Ginny Weasley was just going back to her room after cleaning the Burrow's lawn of any rogue gnomes. She was swearing at them quietly while she went up the stairs. That's when she saw a fat letter on her bed.

_I hope it's from Harry, _Ginny thought. But then she erased the thought from her mind. _Why would he write to me? I'm just Ron's stupid dumb little sister._

She opened the letter and saw the heading of the letter.

**Nineteen Years Later**

_Wait… I am reading about the future?_

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

_HOGWARTS!_

**Was crisp as an apple, and as the little family** **bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts **

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE? Not to self – Ask dad about exhausts._

**And the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl**

"Probably a Weasley's daughter," Ginny chuckled.

**Trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

_Wonder who that is…_

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

_Excellent! Harry would make a wonderful father! But who's the mother…?_

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

Ginny snorted. Only Harry would name his daughter after his mother.  
>Behold! Lily Potter II!<p>

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls**

_I remember, when Percy was going to go through the barrier, a random Muggle asked him whether he was going to a circus! The nerve of that guy… If I could, I would have made that guy throw bat bogies out of his nose all his life!_

**As the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's**

_Only Harry would name his son after Dumbledore, _Ginny chuckled at the thought of a mini Dumbledore with black hair.

**Voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons**

_Harry has MORE than 2 KIDS? Wow._

**Had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, dear! Are you okay?" came Molly Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm fine mum," replied Ginny

_I can't believe! Me? As Harry's wife? And wha- I- like- wha-I have 3 kids? Merlin, this letter MUST be a joke! One of Fred and George's pranks, perhaps…_

**"I only said he **_**might**_** be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

_I get the Weasley look, I get the Weasley look, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I pity those kids! _Ginny sung and danced around the room. (A/N: Read that in the tune Bellatrix uses to taunt Harry in the Department of Mysteries XD)

**The five Potters**

_Ok, rewind. Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Potter and Ginny Potter… AWESOME!_

**Approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother,**

_Hold on. Is this my kid or Fred or George's?_

**James** **took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?"**

_Every _day Ginny smiled, thinking about her son.

**Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,** **"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"Don't listen to everything your brother says," whispered Ginny to herself, thinking about Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

_Find whom?_

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy** **discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

_So, the git hasn't changed yet, has he? Thick son of a-,_ Ginny abruptly stopped. To call him a son of a bitch is to call her mom a bitch. She didn't want that now, did she?

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

_WHO?_

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,** **who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

_3 guesses whose daughter that is! _Ginny smirked, thinking of Hermione.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione **

"FINALLY!" Ginny exclaimed a little too loudly.

"GINNY! Can you stop screaming?" her mother shouted at her, sounding exasperated.

"Sorry, mum," Ginny replied softly.

**Didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"** **Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

_Ron…,_ Ginny smiled.

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

_True, that._

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,** **having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

_Ron!_

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

_Poor kids…_

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy** **was standing there with his wife and son,** **a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat,** **which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

_Holy. Fucking. Crap. Malfoy just acted not git-like. SOMEBODY INFORM THE DAILY PROPHET._

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

'_Course he wouldn't, _Ginny snorted

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there,"** **he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!** **Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!** **And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

_He interrupted them? He is so like Ron._

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

_Oh, you made yourself clear, all right._

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

_Why isn't Teddy living with Professor Lupin?_

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

_No, they will share a room only if I want the house demolished._

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

_Prewett… Isn't that mum's maiden name?_

**"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

_Urgh, that sounds wrong!_

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

Ginny chuckled.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,** **gave his father a fleeting hug,** **and then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

_You won't. You're the son of 2 Gryffindors. Even if you do get into Slytherin, it won't matter._

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

**"Albus Severus,"**

_HOLY MOTHER-FUCKING CRAP. He did NOT name Albus after that git._

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

_We need to get Harry checked for mental problems._

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

**It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

_HARRY WAS ALMOST IN SLYHERIN? What else did that git not tell anybody?_

**He had never told any of his children that before,** **and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

_Poor Harry, he still is famous._

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"So… does that mean we beat Baldemort? 'Cuz that would be SO EFFING COOL!" said Ginny, making sure she didn't scream. After all, nobody wanted to suffer Molly Weasley's wrath!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I had NO clue where to end it, SO, I thought the current ending should suffice.<br>R & R! **


	2. Review Replys!

**REVIEW REPLYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Me Bitter: Glad you liked it! XD Anyways, Ginny is 15, she had mood swings so therefore I made her a bit OOC. Also, the commentary otherwise would not look natural :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie O (unknown): Thanks for clearing that :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian-Marie-Evans: Sorry, this is a one shot. I might do something like that in the future :) If you want to read a future changing one, go to Ginnyrules27.<strong>


End file.
